Makoto Sako
|englishva = (Record Breaker), Amy Morris (Anime) |Port= Both }} Makoto Sako is a character from Devil Survivor 2. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Major Character **''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-'' **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Major Character **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Cetus's Prequel: Supporting Character **Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Manga Design Makoto is a serious woman with short, dark blue-gray hair and matching color eyes. She wears a JP's uniform with a bright yellow miniskirt, black tights, and thigh-high white boots. Personality Makoto seems to be a frigid, strong, and serious woman. In reality, she is prone to doubting herself and has a good sense of manners. She is compassionate about helping and saving people to the point that, although loyal to JP's, she questions the morality of their conduct. Even though she agrees with Ronaldo's views on some level and thinks that Yamato's are too extreme, she will still side with Yamato during Day 7. Also, whenever she does something she felt is right but goes against Yamato's orders, such as showing and telling the rest of the cast about the Void, she will always feel the need to inform Yamato and ask for appropriate punishment. She is also willing to accept death rather than be a burden to Yamato. Because she has worked for so long with JP's, she rarely gets any chance to blend within society like she used to, and thus, has problem interacting with people normally, causing her to make mistakes and act flustered when anyone points this out. This also caused her to be easily flustered around boys or any relationship related talk because she has lived in JP's facility for a long time and has lost much of her social knowledge. Examples of which are when she once barged into the protagonist's bedroom without asking permission, and after the protagonist pointed this out, she apologized and never does it again for the rest of the game. Also, in the game, Makoto becomes flustered when Otome and Fumi imply that she harbors feelings for the protagonist. In the official artbook, she gets flustered when she immediately thinks of the protagonist when Otome tells her to consult "the one she loves" about her confusion over Yamato's Meritocracy plans, and also becomes flustered when Otome and Joe imply that she and Ronaldo were flirting when exchanging objectives. In Record Breaker, she gets flustered if the protagonist teases her for talking to Ronaldo. In the anime, Makoto is quite different. She's less humane and not prone to questioning conduct. She only expresses mild regret in forcing civilians to help out and participate in their plans. Unlike her game counterpart, she had given up on the world and follows Yamato because she truly believes that his method is the best choice for the future. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2 She is the first JP's personnel the protagonist and his friends run into. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy She first appears questioning the protagonist, Daichi Shijima and Io Nitta after they have left the destroyed subway station. Attempting to interrogate them about what happened, she asks for their phones. The party, declining, run while leaving Makoto before she could question them any more. Later, she helps the party save Daichi from his would-be-death accompanied by two Bilwis. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Makoto reports Daichi's disappearance to the protagonist early in the day, and orders the group to avoid Phecda during its attack in the Nagoya branch. She is not available to use in battle on this day. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes Makoto wakes up the protagonist and informs the group that Otome is going to come by to check on everyone's health. If the player decides to participate with Daichi in peeking in the girl's section, Makoto will be heard informing that anyone who had finished their check-up can leave. She calls the protagonist at 9:30 am to ask him to participate in a meeting on how to deal with Megrez, and meets up with him and Otome to take the train to Osaka. Flustered after hearing Otome talk to the protagonist about her, she rushes into the station with the other two running after her. An earthquake occurs, blocking the entrance and trapping the group, and demons appear near the emergency exit. After defeating the demons, the group enters the terminal and travels to Osaka (with Makoto and Otome landing on the protagonist). When fighting Megrez, the player can join the team of Daichi, Joe, Io and Makoto. 6th Day Friday's Partings At around 21:00, the player receives a Death Clip showing her death at the hands of Ronaldo Kuriki as she tries to hold off rioters launching an attack on JP's. If the protagonist takes too long to arrive, or sides with Ronaldo when given the chance, Makoto will lose to Ronaldo and, refusing to surrender or be a burden to Yamato, will accept death at Ronaldo's hands. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Meritorious ending, Fumi and Makoto oversee a soldier in a squad receive his promotion, before he starts to use his newfound authority to dismiss his former leader. In the Triumphant ending, Makoto goes on to continue helping Yamato as a member of JP's. She seems to not have sacrificed her own ideals to serve JP's in this ending as she is shown prioritizing helping a child first before continuing JP's duty. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' History According to her personal data, she used to be candidate for representing Japan in synchronized swimming, until an accident left a permanent scar and ended her dream. She then became an agent of the state until she received another injuries that stopped her from continuing her job. Two years before the story take place, JP's found and recruited Makoto. When she first met Yamato, she's surprised to find out that someone very young is the one who has been pulling the strings. She then asked Yamato why he chose her, a mere civilian, but Yamato cuts her off, saying that it was irrelevant since he only acknowledges those who are capable and saw that unlike others, she seems competent, asking her if she has the resolve to know the world's secret. She agreed and joined JP's, swearing to always follow Yamato. 1st Day Sunday's Melancholy Makoto first appears when she convinced a public service to entrust the situation to JP's. Later at night, she witnesses Hibiki summoning Byakko and defeating Dubhe, surprised that he is able to summon a powerful demon. Under the chief's orders, she arrested Hibiki, Daichi and Io after Dubhe is defeated and takes them to the Diet Building where JP's base is located underground. She then takes Hibiki to their command room where she reveals that JP's is an organization that defends Japan from mythical creatures like demons and ghosts and explains that they have turned magic into mathematical formulas to summon demons long ago. She then introduces Hibiki to JP's leader, Yamato Hotsuin. She explains further that the Demon Summoning App is not something that civilians should have and they are still investigating it. After Yamato reveals the Septentriones' invasion and that demons are required to defeat them, Makoto asked for Hibiki's assistance. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Makoto takes Hibiki, Daichi, and Io to Ariake after Hibiki made a deal that he won't even consider cooperating if Daichi and Io are not freed. On their way, however, the bridge cannot be used and they opt to stop at a nearby shelter. Daichi asks Makoto that they could use JP's facilities to evacuate civilians, but Makoto says that JP's is not like the police or any public services, they have their own mission, causing Daichi to say that they are only saving themselves. Makoto then returns their cell phones, telling them to call if they need something. Outside, she ponders her own decision to help the people or not. When a group of Itsumades appear from a cell phone that ran amok, Makoto saves Hibiki from Itsumade's attack with her demon, Power. While Hibiki fends off the Itsumades, she and Power look for the cell phone that is running amok. She found the cell phone and breaks it at the same time as Byakko defeats the Itsumades. She then takes Hibiki, Daichi, and Io back to JP's base after they decided to join JP's. While Hibiki, Daichi, Io, Hinako Kujou and Keita Wakui fight demons that are summoned by a cracker to destroy the barrier surrounding Osaka, Makoto gives instruction along with Yamato from Tokyo. When the barrier disappeared and Merak made its attack on Tsuutenkaku, Makoto explains the plan to fight Merak, and didn't allow Hibiki to go to where Hinako is, knowing he isn't thinking clearly due to the grief over Keita's death, but Hibiki just ignores her and goes. After Merak is defeated, they received reports that JP's Nagoya branch has been taken over by former JP's member, Ronaldo Kuriki, and Hibiki is nowhere to be found. Makoto secretly helps Daichi and Io sneak into JP's train to Nagoya in order to find Hibiki. While receiving the information of JP's Nagoya branch status' she tells her opinion to Yamato that they may have pushed Hibiki too far since he's just a civilian, but Yamato reminds her that she is also once was a civilian and it cannot be used as an excuse, stating further that status and rank are irrelevant and they must do whatever they can to deal with the situation. Fumi suggests for Makoto to rest since she has been working long enough and the insurgents won't move until tomorrow. Makoto declines until Yamato orders her to. While taking a bath, she reminisced on her past when she is first recruited by Yamato to be a JP's member, and reminds herself had Yamato not recruited her, she won't become the person she is now and she has sworn that she would follow him. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquet The next day, she covers for Daichi and Io when a member raised a question of their whereabouts and the possibility that they are running away, telling them not to bother with it and she would handle it personally. After Yamato defeats Phecda, she scolds Yamato for doing something so dangerous and questions why he would go that far. When Alcor and Bifrons appear, she and JP's members tried to identify them, thinking they are demons, but there are no digital summoning signatures, making Makoto think that there are still things that Yamato hadn't told her. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes She welcomes Fumi who arrived from Osaka. On their way to take a medical examination, Makoto reviews what happened so far, making Fumi ask if Hibiki is really that special for Yamato to personally come to rescue him. Makoto replied that Hibiki has become an important weapon, which upsets her. During the examination, she asked Fumi why they're suddenly having a physical check-up for all staff. Fumi assures her that they're just checking things out. When the operation against Megrez starts, she is in charge of giving details of their plans and ordered the civilians around the area to be evacuated. Fumi, who is with her, reminds her that the Septentrione's destruction takes precedence, but Makoto still orders so. She then connects to the base in Nagoya, explaining the plan's outline against Megrez, entrusting it to Ronaldo and his team. She then contacts Hibiki, Daichi, and Io, who are in terminal to transport to Osaka. Hibiki tells her that they are no longer members of JP's, an answer that Makoto accepts and responds that she's putting their hope to them as a friend. She picks up Fumi in her room to be in her position. Fumi tells her that she has found a sacrifice for Lugh, Io, surprising Makoto. Throughout the battle, Makoto assists both Team Nagoya and Team Osaka by providing them information and actions they need to take. After Megrez is defeated, she's saddened by Ronaldo, Otome and Joe's death. She is then seen watching the Void starting to engulf the world along with Yamato and Fumi as she wonders out loud why humans is given this kind of trial. 5th Day Thursday's Shock Makoto orders Airi Ban and Hinako to go to Sapporo to perform summoning rituals of Shiva and Kama in order to defeat Alioth. She observes with Fumi, Hibiki and Yamato from the command center as the plan proceeds. She then attends dinner along with the other remaining summoners, though like most of them, she's reluctant to eat and only listen as Yamato explains his goal. Afterward, she informs Io that the next day, a mission will require her to be sacrificed, and successfully convinced her that everyone would be saved if she accepted. 6th Day Friday's Partings She observes with the other summoners from the command center as Io is possessed by Lugh. Daichi and Hinako ask her to stop, but she insists that even though she knows it's unjust, they don't have any choice left. Daichi and Hinako question Makoto and accuse her and JP's of forcing Io to become a sacrifice, but Fumi defends that they have her consent in writing. Makoto tells them that they need to put personal feelings aside for a greater good, but Daichi won't buy her excuse and believes they only want to save themselves. After Hibiki succeeded in saving Io, she is seen with Fumi, who has programmed their cell phones to Nicaea for the last battle since it's much stronger than JP's summoning program. She thanked Fumi for everything she had done, but Fumi just brushes it off and says that unlike her, she has done this because she liked it. 7th Day Saturday Toward... With Benetnasch manifests, she and the other summoners, except for Hibiki, confronts Benetnasch. She summons Pallas Athena and is able to inflict damage to Benetnasch with other demons, until it unleashes a frequency that causes their demons to return to their cell phones, leaving them defenseless. She runs with Io, Daichi, and Hinako, but Hinako is then killed by Megrez's friends, leaving only the three of them to escape. They were about to be killed by the buds, but are saved by Suzaku. She, Io and Daichi could only watch from afar as Yamato and Hibiki struggle against Benetnasch. In the nick of time, Daichi summons Black Frost, surprising all of them as she comments it's a demon far stronger than both Baal and Pallas Athena. With Daichi, Hibiki, and Yamato's cooperation, they are able to defeat Benetnasch. Last Day Sunday's Fruition Makoto received Yamato's death clip and decides to help him. She expresses her guilt for what she had done under Yamato's order to Hibiki, Daichi and Io. She then reveals that she had lost hope in the world ever since an injury ended her life as an agent of state until Yamato brought her back to the world and give her a purpose to live. She admits that she might just avoiding things by relying on Yamato's decision, but that doesn't shake her loyalty towards Yamato who is her hope. Shortly after, Hibiki, Io and Daichi received Makoto's death clip, but she still resolves to go to where Yamato is, reminding Hibiki that death clip can be avoided, but Hibiki retorts it's too dangerous to act without a plan. Makoto summons Power and says that she always prepared to throw away her life and has no regret if she dies for Yamato. She compliments Hibiki for being intelligent, but says that he doesn't understand. Before she departs, she requests Hibiki to take care of Yamato. Makoto arrives in time to protect Yamato from Alcor's attack by using Power, but is quickly defeated. Before Alcor's attack reaches Yamato, Makoto sacrifices herself to protect Yamoto by taking the attack in his stead. She tells Yamato that he is her reason to live and thanked him before she dies, shocking Yamato. When the world is restored by Hibiki's wish, she is revived and last seen with Yamato in the limo when leaving the Diet Building, confused when Yamato stated that it's a good day and the latter telling her not to worry about it. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Ice, at Fate 3 she unlocks Hero Jeanne D'Arc (Lv. 50) and at Fate 5 Megami Pallas Athena (Lv. 69). Septenrione Arc Makoto's Fate route focuses on her decisions between her own belief and remaining loyal to JP's. By talking to her and/or going through Airi's fate system, it is revealed that Makoto used to be a synchronized swimmer before an accident left her a scar that she's unable to perform. Her devotion to JP's comes from the fact that she believes that they saved her by giving her an opportunity to prove her worth when she gave up on herself. At the climax of her route, she sees several rioters being surrounded by demons and wants to save them, but is halted by the fact that they are rioters who are against JP's and as JP's member, she's not allowed to help them. However, after encouraged by the protagonist to follow her own heart, she saves the rioters from the demons and is thanked by them. After some thoughts, she realized that she needs to follow her own justice before following other's justice so that she won't have any regret afterward. Triangulum Arc Her Fate route focuses on her thoughts between her own belief and Miyako's belief. Unlike in the previous world, Makoto didn't experience the car accident that ended her synchronized swimming career, allowing her to continue swimming. However, she decided to join JP's because she wanted a job that will allow her to help people. During her times working for Miyako, she has constant disagreement with Miyako's belief to sacrifice a few people to save many. However, at one time, Makoto revealed that when she was heavily injured on a mission, Miyako was the one who saved her and she felt relieved when Makoto survived her wounds. This made Makoto wondering between Miyako who has no hesitation to sacrifice people and Miyako who wishes to save people, which is the real her. Makoto couldn't help but to pity Miyako who is carrying the burden all by herself and want to support her, but didn't how to do so because Makoto herself is still confuse how to answer to Miyako's logic. With the advice from the protagonist and Yamato, Makoto finally realised that life has many possibilities and can't be compared with Miyako's logic. At the end of her route, she once again swore her loyalty to Miyako, promising to help her find a way that does not require for either of them to sacrifice people. Stats Similar to Io Nitta and Yamato Hotsuin, Makoto is a largely offensive character, sporting great Strength and Magic growth at the expense of her Vitality and Agility. Unlike Io, she has an emphasis on Strength when leveling up, and ends up being slightly more durable than her at appropriate levels. Due to Makoto's low Vitality and Agility growth, she is naturally vulnerable to faster attackers; however, this issue can be alleviated somewhat with the use of several passive skills (especially Quick Move and Swift Step) or demons with Chaos Wave or Evil Flow. Additionally, due to Makoto's large MP stat, a result of her respectable Magic, she is easily able to use most high-tier magic, healing, and auto skills (especially Pierce+, Blitzkrieg, and Rage Soul) for longer periods of time while using physical attacks. As an Ally Septentrione Day 4 = |-| Triangulum Day 3 = |-| Level 99 = ''Daichi's Crisis'', as an Ally ''Ronaldo Rises'', as an Ally/Enemy ''Vs. Osaka'', as an Enemy Daichi's Route = |-| Ronaldo's & Anguished One's Route = ''Shadow Makoto'', as an Enemy Shadow Makoto appears as a leader of a team containing Shadow Otome and Shadow Fumi. Gallery Trivia *Makoto's Fate route unlocks female militant demons, referencing her devotion to JP's and military background. *Her favorite foods are omurice and parfait. *In the anime, Makoto summons a demon used by her in Day 4, Power. And later she summons Pallas Athena, a demon unlocked by maximizing her Fate route. * In the Japanese version, she is nicknamed "Sakocchi" (さこっち) by Fumi, while in the westernised version Fumi nicknames her "Mako." * In the game during the cutscene of when the terminal is first activated Makoto is seen wearing a different version of her uniform instead of the one in her official art. The uniform that she is seen wearing in this cutscene resembles one of the earliest sketches of her uniform in the official artbook. *In the original game, Makoto receives a death clip on the 6th day, caused by a confrontation with Ronaldo. However in the anime adaptation, because Ronaldo dies on the 4th day, she never receives a death clip until the 7th Day, which was caused by the appearance and attack by Benetnasch, and on the last day, she was killed by Alcor while protecting Yamato. *To Makoto, to live is to be resolute.http://ds2.atlusnet.jp Reference Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Human Race Category:Devil Survivor 2 Allies